The present invention relates to a heat exchange unit for vehicles and to a motor-vehicle including such heat exchange unit.
The invention has been developed in view of the application on motor-vehicles of the type comprising a passenger compartment, an engine compartment placed forwardly of the passenger compartment and an internal combustion engine housed in the engine compartment. Vehicles of this type are normally provided with a first heat exchange unit placed forwardly of the engine, in the frontal portion of the vehicle, and with a second heat exchange unit placed between the engine and the passenger compartment. The first heat exchange unit comprises a radiator for cooling the engine, an electric fan associated with the radiator and, for vehicles with air conditioning, a condenser included in the vehicle air conditioning system. The second heat exchange unit comprises a heat exchanger for heating the air flow intended to be sent to the vehicle passenger compartment, a fan unit for producing the air flow directed in the passenger compartment and a cooler in the case of vehicles with air conditioning system.
Vehicles with a disposition of this type have various drawbacks, a first of which consists in that the components of the heat exchange system placed in the frontal part of the vehicle are subjected to breakage even in case of light front shocks. Furthermore, since in the most recent stylistic solutions the frontal part of the vehicle is constantly lower, the radiators must be lower and wider. Consequently, for creating the space necessary for the headlights it is necessary to increase both the length and the width of the frontal part of the vehicle which projects forwardly of the front axle. The greater dimensions of the frontal part of the vehicle increase the risk of contact with fixed obstacles during manoeuvres. In addition, a greater frontal width of the vehicle does not permit the adoption of an aerodynamic shape, which reduces the aerodynamic drag coefficient (CX). Furthermore, the exhaust manifold of the engine heats the motor of the fan associated with the radiator and it is necessary to leave an empty space between these elements and to introduce a thermal shield. Finally, it is necessary to mount separately two distinct units.
The object of the present invention is to provide a heat exchange unit for vehicles which overcomes the above drawbacks.
In accordance with the present invention, this object is achieved by a heat exchange unit having the features forming the subject of the claims.